Talk:Unwavering Resolve
Not sure what the extra options are when you defeat Odin again. **Speak thy desire: ***The release of thy knight. ***Absolute prescience. ***Boundless power. ***Peerless ingenuity. ***Consummate passion. ***Undying glory. *Anyone know what they are for? None of these serve any purpose except for "release of they knight" which must be selected on twelve wins in order to advance the story. You can see the dialogue for selecting the other options without wasting a win by using the goblin footprint in Hazhalm Testing Grounds. --Korossy 08:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if Waking the Colossus is needed. But didn't get CS until I finished the Quest. So maybe just don't get it while Waking the Colossus is flagged. Well, I have not completed Waking the Colossus but got the first CS's for this quest next day after completing The Rider Cometh. Hazen 21:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Every time you repeat this quest and choose "Release they Knight" Odin says different stuff, and the automations also say new things. Maybe takes several clears to get the "ending" to release Luzaf for A Stygian Pact quest. It has been reported that after 13 victories, Odin will finally release Luzaf, and take you on as his knight instead. It is NOT necessary to trade an Irmik Helvasi to obtain Talisman of the Rebel gods. I just went 2/2 on key items by only trading Sutlac. Petey pab 06:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Also noted that having Promotion: Superior Private quest active prevents you from starting this quest. Not sure about any other promotion quests. Petey pab 06:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I did the 1st Odin quest then the 1st Alexander quest. They were both ready to start their 2nd quests the next JP midnight. The CS that starts this is the same as Divine Interference. It is just Naja yelling at you as usual. I only got ONE CS and it started both quests. I and tried talking to her for hours, zoning, waited a game day and she would never give me another CS. But checking the Imperial Whitegate door started one of the quests CS. I accepted and ran back to her still no CS for the other quest. I then re-checked the Imperial Whitegate door and got the OTHER quest CS. So if you get a CS for one quest and you want the other one on the 1st check of the Imperial Whitegate door just go through that CS and accept and re-check the door to start the other CS. Lahan 21:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I've done both quests 4 times already. Once Jp midnight hits, if you're standing past the door near Abquhbah, the quest for Alexander (Divine Interference) (about Falzum looking for you) starts immediately. The Odin quest (Unwavering Resolve) doesn't begin until you actually talk to Naja. It's the one that asks you if you've forgotten what you were supposed to be doing. They are INDEED two separate CSs. However, for Alexander specifically, it's not necessary to talk to Naja, only to walk toward her, past Abquhbah. Updating page to reflect this information as well as Divine Interference. --Yekyaa 15:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yekyaa, I did odin once. got the summon. I did alex once. got the summon. Those CS's were different. Both of them done one time waited to JP midnight next day. I went to try to do odin again for the torque, I approched Naja, got a CS of her yelling at me. I go to the door it gives me alex CS. I tried to talk to naja she would not say anything no CS for odin. I zoned. several diff ways. waited a game day she would not give me any other CS. she just would do a /say to me. I finally went back to the door and accepted the alex and went back to her and STILL no CS for odin. still just /say to me. I tried zoning and waiting a game day again. she still would not give me another CS. I finally just went back and hit the door and it gave me the CS for odin. Lahan 15:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yekyaa swears there are two different CS's I could not get the game to give me different CS's so eather something is buggy or the server hates me. had 3 people on my server have the same problem. So I killed all the extra stuff he/she was striking and just added a small note to help anyone that has this problem. Lahan 16:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * Got the release CS at 12th win (number of win required may be different from 10 to 13 - need more data). Title after CS = "Sworn to the Dark Divinity" --AstralDream - June 19, 2010 : Unwavering Resolve is repeatable until these CSs. Two titles obtainable from Unwavering Resolve. After final CS, the quest changed to A Stygian Pact. --AstralDream - July 3, 2010 It's my guess that the number of wins needed is always the same, but it depends on if you count The Rider Cometh or not, and you need to select "Release of thy knight" every time. I've updated the page with Odin's dialogue after each of my wins so far, and hopefully will be able to flesh out this page as well as A Stygian Pact as I continue to progress. --Korossy 22:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The total number of required wins is 12. This can begin with your first completion of The Rider Cometh. I've updated this page as well as that of A Stygian Pact appropriately.